Alone
by Yorukifon
Summary: Despite what you all may think, Hibari Kyoya despised being alone. It was just unfortunate that he had gotten used to it. Sawada Tsunayoshi came into his life to change his loneliness. It was thanks to him that he no longer felt alone. 1827 HibarixTsuna


**This is an extension of the 10****th**** chapter of the HibarixOC drabble series that I have. You can find it through my profile haha. **** This isn't a drabble though, it's a one-shot. Also, it's an 1827/2718/HibarixTsuna/TsunaxHibari whatever you wanna call the pairing one-shot. So yeah. And just so you know, I address Hibari as 'Kyoya' in order to feel closer/more personal towards him. **

**Summary: Despite what you all may think, Hibari Kyoya despised being alone. And a certain herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi came into his life to change his loneliness. It was thanks to him that he no longer felt alone. **

**X-Alone-X**

Hibari Kyoya hates loneliness. But…growing up that way, always alone, for over 10 years, he had gotten used to it. It was unfortunate; and everyone around him thought that he liked to be alone. Those negative feelings continued to pile up higher and higher inside of him. They were like packages stacked upon one another and he would be sitting on top of each stack, and as he gradually grew older, so did the stacks and he was inching closer and closer to the sky **[1]**. He was fated to be alone. _Hitoribocchi no sadame. _

Left alone by his own parents through their deaths… and having no other relative to turn to, forced to live alone. He lived that solitary life for several years. And then… Namimori Middle School. Something about the building drew him towards it. Its peaceful, calming atmosphere…made him feel like he must protect it. Any disturbances to the tranquil air, he would eliminate.

So he created the Disciplinary Committee, its purpose to preserve the peace in Namimori Middle School. …Soon, that objective expanded, and now it set to exterminate any threats towards the whole city of Namimori. Acting and carrying out the duties as its leader helped him stomach some of his loneliness.

However, fear grew in his fellow students at Namimori. For a moment, he relished the feeling of superiority. Say anything, and the mindless children would follow his order. He said to have hated crowding, and when he felt no one willing to step in within a 5-foot radius from his figure, Kyoya experienced loneliness once again.

Then… Sawada Tsunayoshi. The chestnut-haired and caramel-eyed herbivore. At first glance, he was unimportant and Kyoya easily dismissed him, thinking of him to be nothing. He continued on in his life. But strange occurrences started to surround that herbivore after about a year. Soon, he met that infant. Reborn. Kyoya was satisfied to find an equal that he could enjoy fighting, however he was refused. A dejected feeling bubbled in his chest.

Somehow…he had been sucked into all that drama that revolved the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had joined the Vongola famiglia without his own consent. But, he just went along with it… after all, through this connecting, he could meet other beings worthy of fighting.

He acted fittingly as the Cloud Guardian, making independent actions and not allowing anything to tie him down. Although he did this, Sawada Tsunayoshi still treated him as if he was part of the famiglia. He would never admit this in public or private, but hearing Tsunayoshi's acceptance made him feel welcome. Hibari Kyoya did not feel as lonely as he did in the previous 10 years of his life when he was left by himself.

Especially after the final battle with Byakuran, Kyoya was starting to see Sawada Tsunayoshi's worth. He was no longer an herbivore; he had grown from that stage. He was now an omnivore-, no he could even be considered as a carnivore now. As much as he hated to admit it, Sawada Tsunayoshi could most likely defeat him in the long run. But the fellow carnivore would probably never do that. The carnivore-disguised-as-herbivore despised fighting, and would definitely _not_ engage in a serious battle with one of his own family members.

When the infant was explaining the positions of each of the Vongola guardians and noted how everyone had perfectly suited the characteristics of each guardian, Kyoya felt… like he actually belonged. The Disciplinary Committee did not quite count, as he was the leader, so of course if he was to be gone, the whole group would crumble, fall down, and disperse.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. The first person to fully accept him and treat him as a precious person. It was all thanks to him that he was no longer alone. Fate had been broken, proven wrong. He was no longer fated to be forever alone. Kyoya viewed Tsunayoshi as an angel sent down from heaven to save him from his loneliness, as cheesy as it sounded. He kept that to himself, of course. He would kill anyone who'd hear that thought, with the possible exception of Tsunayoshi himself or the infant.

Slowly, he began to grow feelings toward the fragile-looking boy. He had never felt any of those … romantic feelings towards anyone in his life before, boys _and_ girls included. And yet, towards Tsunayoshi… he did.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, to Hibari Kyoya, seemed to be somewhat like Namimori, but in human form, as ridiculous that may sound. Both had some sort of calm, inevitable-to-love aura around themselves, bringing Kyoya to feel as if he **must** protect them.

Once he had detected that he thought of the Vongola Tenth in _that _way, he immediately tucked those feelings away. He hid them from the public eye, yet secretly acting on them. Kyoya proudly protected his boss and love with all that he could, although it was from a distance. The Drifting Cloud was both far and close to the Welcoming Sky.

One day, Sawada Tsunayoshi had summoned him to his office. Honestly curious although he didn't allow it to show on his outer appearance, Kyoya entered the luxurious doors donned with the Vongola emblem. He said nothing, his slate blue eyes questioning and talking for himself.

"Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi happily greeted as he heard the doors open. He looked up from his wooden desk covered with numerous bunches of paperwork.

"Hn," Kyoya grunted. In both men's minds, that "Hn" was translated to "_Why have you called me here?_"

"U-Um," the Vongola Tenth started off with an uneasy stutter, "I was wondering if something happened…" Kyoya responded with a raise of an eyebrow. "I mean, recently you've been acting a bit…strange, Hibari-san." He pointed out his observations.

Kyoya faltered in composing his poker face. It was miniscule, but Tsuna had caught it with his eyes. There was a small thump in his chest from Tsuna's show of concern. "It's nothing," Kyoya emotionlessly dismissed the assumption of his unusual behavior.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forwards from his chair, "Are you sure?" He persisted. He got up from his throne-like chair, walked around his desk until he was standing in front of Kyoya, staring up at him.

"I'm sure," Kyoya insisted through a clenching jaw. He was unable to stand the close presence of the one he loved, taking a step backward. Tsuna noticed this action, but chose to ignore it, bringing his eyes back on his handsome Cloud Guardian's face.

"Really?" Tsuna pressed, standing on his tip-toes in an attempt to level himself with Kyoya's towering height. He had yet to undergo his growth spurt, although he had a feeling that even after he did, Kyoya would still be taller than him.

Kyoya swallowed a gulp, forcing his eyes away from the tantalizing innocent boss that he loved. The next second, his eyes widened in a comical fashion.

It had taken all the courage Tsuna had to do what he had just done. He ignored how Kyoya was usually very threatening and intimidating, and actually brought himself up to Kyoya's height and press his warm lips against the other's cold cheek. In other words, Sawada Tsunayoshi had just kissed Hibari Kyoya on the cheek.

All of Kyoya's self-control was used in order to prevent him from pouncing on the younger man like a rabid animal, ready to ravish its prey. He looked down into the adorable puppy eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi with shocked orbs in disbelief.

Tsuna took advantage of Kyoya's silence and took that time to wrap Kyoya in a warm, romantic embrace. His face snuggled in the other's hard and tough chest. He hoped that Kyoya understood the message he was trying to convey.

Kyoya stood frozen, stock still. Sawada Tsunayoshi… had thought of him in that way as well? That same, romantic way that was "forbidden" between two males? He was stunned to see his arms shaking, before realizing that Tsuna was still waiting for an answer.

In a response, Kyoya's trembling arms found their way around the smaller-framed male in front of him and locked themselves there. Kyoya hugged Tsuna back. Suddenly feeling tired, his head went forward to rest against Tsuna's shoulder, his nose nuzzling into Tsuna's mop of fluffy chestnut hair. "Tsunayoshi," he murmured, his hot breath fanning across the other's ear.

Kyoya dived in and swooped downwards to capture Tsuna's lips in a kiss. A real first kiss. The younger man eagerly returned the kiss, his grip on Kyoya's suit tightening. No words were needed, but one thing was clear.

Hibari Kyoya was definitely _not_ alone anymore.

**-owo-**

**[1]- A reference to this Japanese fanart of Hibari that I once reblogged on Tumblr a while ago… first it had a 5-year old Kyoya sitting on a rather small stack of "packages", and then each 5/10 years later, there was a version of Kyoya sitting on gradually growing stacks of packages. Also, when I write, "**he was inching closer and closer to the sky"**, I'd like to think that… when he was reaching the peak of his loneliness, he finally met his sky: Sawada Tsunayoshi. **

**Well….I hate AND love exploring Hibari's character. OTL I love it because it's so interesting, and hate it because it's kinda complicated and tough to do. Ughh. *shivers* He is definitely OOC, whether it be only a little or a lot. But then again… romance with Hibari Kyoya? XD Definitely OOC. Lol.. but I hope you enjoyed this one-shot anyway. **

**This is my first guyxguy story…like…ever. LOL. Shounen-ai level~, I'll never write actual yaoi. I've never even written regular smut before, and I don't plan to…ever. I'm serious. **

**I honestly think that 1827 could possibly be canon… the difference between how he treats Tsuna and other people… before, other than the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari never crowded with anyone, right? And yet, after becoming Vongola's tenth Cloud Guardian, he's hanging out with the others, whether he's willing to admit it or not. And it's Tsuna who brought them all together… so~. **

**You can contact/talk to me at Twitter (YoruxRuki) or Tumblr (YoruxRuki)… I also RP as Tsuna for a KHR! RP group on Tumblr (vongola-tuna).. You should totally join the group if you feel up to it. **

**-Ruki**


End file.
